Love at First Fight
by Nessa Hyuga
Summary: Jakotsu's sword get broking and they to get it fix at a blacksmith shop. What happen when he see the blacksmith's sister? Why did he kidnap her? Bankotsu/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the people in Inuyasha or Haku but I own Nessa. **

Nessa P.O.V

A girl with long black hair and pale eyes walked down a dirt road wearing a black kimono that has 2 butterflies on it. That girl name is Nessa.

I was walking to my half-brother store. He makes jewelry and weapons. I wanted to help him with the store because it was hard making a weapon and help a customer at the same time.

I was in the door way to see a village boy try to hit on my brother.

It was normal to see this since he look so feminine

"Aw, come on when do you getting off work" said the village boy

My brother finally got enough to tell him off.

My brother looked up and said "I'm a boy and I don't roll that way buddy"

The boy freaked out and jets out the store in embarrassment.

I busted out laughing.

I looked at him and said "maybe you should cut your hair. It'll make you look more like a man then a woman"

"Then I won't be different"

I walked behind the counter and sit in my chair.

"Oh, I have a gift for you, Nessa"

He got up and handed me a blue box. I took the box and open it. It was a necklace that had a crest moon and in the empty circle of the crest moon was a snow flake. On the snow flake there was icy blue diamond.

With a shock face "it's beautiful. You made it?"

"Yeah, you need to wear something different then that butterfly necklace. That not the only gift I made for you" Haku said with a little blush

The next thing he got out was two fans with steel edges. On the one of the fans edge it has the Japanese symbol 'dark' 'butterfly' in gold. The other fan edge has the Japanese symbol 'water' 'dog' in gold.

"You fix it. Thanks you, brother" I hugged him.

"Nessa you don't have to be here today. Business is slow today so go home."

I walked out the store and went shopping. When I got back to the store to show my brother the clothes I got. I notice two men walking in the store; well I think one a man. He had a purple diamond tattoo on his forehead. The other one had a green line under his/her eyes. I walked to the store to see what up.

"Brother you need my help" my voice showed worry

"Go home sis, I have it for today." He said not looking at me

But the two men were. He wanted me out, now. He hated it when men looked at his sister.

The men just snicker.

I left so I can put my new clothes in my closet.

Haku P.O.V

I watch my sister leave the store then I looked back at the men

"What do you want"

The one with the purple diamond tattoo on his forehead said "just my friend sword fixed"

"Okay, when will you come back for it" Haku said still looking at the sword

The one that looks like a girl said "A week"

And they left with that.

Bankotsu P.O.V

When we left the shop Jakotsu said "Big Brother that guy was cute"

I didn't say anything. _I wonder if I could see that girl again. She was kinda cute. What was her name...Nessa I think it was_

The started to walk out of the village and in to the forest until we reached are camp site with five other men.

"We can't kill the people until Jakotsu sword is fixed" I sat down cross his legs

"Which will take a week" Jakotsu said with bitterness in his voice

A Week Later

Jakotsu and I walk back to the shop to pick up the sword. Once we walked in though the door I saw the same girl from a week ago that was in the door way but now she behind the counter.

Jakotsu said "you work here"

"Well I am behind the counter that should give you a clue" Nessa snapped

"Damn girl just asking you. Ain't have to bite my head off" said Jakotsu _she fun maybe we can keep her. That if ban ban don't kill her_

"I here to get my sword back"

Haku got up and hand Jakotsu sword back.

Jakotsu start to jump up and down like a little kid "Now can we big brother, Now can we"

I said with a smile "yes, now you can"

Nessa and Haku exchange looks

"But I get the girl" I said looking her up and down

Normal P.O.V

Nessa then knew what he was talking about. _I though they looked familiar their from the Bank of Seven_

Nessa slowly got her two fans and once Bankotsu swung his Banryu at her. She dodge it and it hit the counter and broke it in many pieces.

Nessa smirked "so you must be the fearless leader of the Band of Seven"

Bankotsu said "let move this battle outside"

They walked out the door and Nessa swung fan a his chest but he block it with his Banryu.

"Your kind of cute for a Mercenary" Nessa winked at me

"You think so too" said Jakotsu happily

Nessa nodded

"Sis stop talking to the emery" Haku snapped

Nessa did as she was told.

Jakotsu swung his Jakotsutou at Haku but he block it with a sword.

Nessa look at her brother

Bankotsu said swing him sword at Nessa "you should keep your eyes on the enemy, woman"

Nessa blocked his attack still looking at her brother.

"My name is not woman, it's Nessa"

Nessa swung both fans and yelled "Dark Blades"

Four huge black blade came at Bankotsu. **(like Kagura's dance of blades with the blades are black not white)**

He didn't have time to dodge, so he try to block it but it wasn't enough. He block two and one missed but one got him in the shoulder.

Bankotsu smile and laugh

Nessa said "What are you smiling about?"

Bankotsu said "the best battle I every had and it against a girl"

Bakotsu winked "And she a sexy village girl"

Nessa stood still in shock and Bankotsu took the time to strike her with his Banryu.

Nessa closed her eyes and got ready for the attack but it didn't come. She open her eyes to see a ice mirror in front of her. The mirror blocked the attack.

Haku was in the mirror and he pulled Nessa in it. Then the mirror disappeared in thin air.

"he vanished" Jakotsu said with tears I his eyes

Bankotsu said "well i'm sure we see them again" _that girl was fun to battle and she was very strong. she reminds me of a ninja_

"Bankotsu can we start killing the village people now"

"Yeah"

The two killed and destroyed the village.

With Nessa & Haku

Nessa and Haku walked out the mirror and found them self in a forest.

Haku turn his back to Nessa "Nessa you were almost killed if I didn't jump in to save you"


	2. Chapter 2

Nessa looked down

Haku walk up to his little sister and hugged her.

"But you did put up a good fight against the leader of the Band of Seven" Haku said trying to make her laugh and it worked.

"Haku, where are we" Nessa said when she pull away from her brother bear hug

"In the forest"

"Yes, I know that but what forest" Nessa said looking around

"I was hoping you could tell me"

Nessa looked down and sign know that they were lost

They walk though the unknown forest until they heard a woman said "Sit" and a huge thump that sounded close by.They walked toward the sound to find a group of demons and human. They was a monk and demon slayer shaking their heads, a small fox demon boy on the monk shoulder, a cat demon in the demon slayer arms, a demon with dog ears in a hole and human girl in weird cloths yelling 'sit' over and over again.

"Brother this is a weird group" Nessa whisper to Haku

He nodded

The dog demon heard them and looked up at Nessa and Haku

"What do you…"He looked at Nessa "wait you smell of grave soil, are you dead"

"No I am not dead" Nessa snapped

Haku said "Nessa, be nice"

The monk walked up to Nessa and Haku and his left took Haku hand and right took Nessa hand.

Nessa and Haku look at each

"Will you lovely ladies bare my children?" monk said seriously

Nessa went in to a bit of giggles "no I will not and I don't think my friend can either"

Haku signed "Monk I can't because I'm not a girl"

The monk looked confuse then he realizes what she or shall I said HE is saying

The monk freaked out "I'm sorry, please don't hunt me I didn't know"

Haku stare at the monk and then punch him so hard he was knock him out

"well you know now" Haku said calmly to the knock out monk

Nessa walked up to the knocked out monk and kick him "see that what you get monk"

Haku laugh at his sister action

The demon slayer shock her head "that monk will never change"

The fox now on the demon slayer shoulder nodded

The girl in weird clothes said "don't blame him, we didn't know you were a boy"

Haku didn't say anything but nodded

The girl said "hi I'm Kagome, the monk is Miroku" pointing to the demon slayer "that Sango and the one in the hole is Inuyasha"

Inuyasha detained "why do you smell familiar"

"I don't know" Nessa snapped again

Kagome blush when Haku looked at her

"What is your name" her ask Haku

"Well I'm Nessa" Nessa try to say in a innocent way

"Not you" she snapped "him" she said with a blush when she look at Haku

"Haku" he said nothing else

"Haku are you going to let her talk to me like that" Nessa said with angrier

Haku said "yes"

Nessa cross her arms and gave her brother a icy look

Kagome said "Haku is this your girlfriend"

"no, she my sister"

"well half-sister" Nessa said

Kagome sign in relief "good"

Nessa put her hands on her hips "Bitch did you say something"

Kagome repeated "good"

"what good"

"that you are not his girlfriend, you wouldn't be the girlfriend for him any way"

"Are you looking for a fight bitch" Nessa said while she pull at two fans that haku just fixed

"I like to see you try" Kagome pull out her bow and arrow

Inuyasha "what are you doing Kagome"

Haku walked over to the Sango and stood next to her

"I seem that the fight is over you" Sango said bored

"It seem" said the man of few words

Kagome shot the arrow and Nessa dodge it

"Cat fight" said a sexy voice

They whole group look to find that the voice belong to Bankotsu of the Band of Seven

The whole band of seven was standing there

Jakotsu waving happily "Hi Inuyasha"

"Big Brother, is this the girl you were talking about" the one with long purple marking on his cheeks looked at Nessa

"Yes Renkotsu that is her"

"She cute, big brother" the fat short one

"Inuyasha how can you not smell them their coming, what kind of demon are you wait your not even a full demon" Nessa yelled at Inuyasha

"what do we do now, big brother" said the one with making on his cheeks and forehead

"well, Suikotsu he said kidnap the girls and that what we are going to do"

Nessa and Kagome look at each other and Nessa looked at the arrow and Kagome got the idea. Kagome shot her arrow at Bankotsu but Jakotsu cut the arrow before it hit him.

The fat looking one with red marking open a bottle that one of his poison to paralyze the girls. The muscle-bound monsters that looks more demon than human put Kagome and Sango over his shoulder and Bankotsu did the same to Nessa. Haku more to attack Bankotsu but Suikotsu cut him off by attacking Haku. Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga at the giant but Jakotsu block his sword. Then the fat one use his poison on the boys so they can escape. The boys escape the poison mist to find they got away with the girls.

Haku fell to his knees and punch the ground "I can't believe I let them get away"

"well, we can't sod about this, we just have to start searching for them" Inuyasha said

"that what Naraku wants, he want to use the girls as bate" said Miroku

"I don't care I have to save Kagome" Inuyasha yell

"I'm with you I going to search for my sister" Haku said

They start to search for the kidnapped girls.

Nessa P.O.V

The band of seven walked thought the forest until they reach a village that they destroy. The giant gave Sango to the one with green marking and Kagome to Jakotsu and they put them in a room that I was already in. The one with green marking on his face came in and gave us a antidote so we can move.

"Hi I'm Suikotsu and I'm your new doctor" said Suikotsu

Suikotsu walked to the door and said "now be nice or we'll have to play doctor"

The we nodded in fear

Suikotsu close the door and locked it.

"what do we do" said Kagome with worry look on her face

"Nothing we have to wait for the boys to get us" I said calm

"your too calm about this your not to normal village girl are you" Sango said

"I never said I was a village girl, did I" I said smartly

"then what are you" Sango ask

" a ninja"

"you can't be, your too young to be killing people" Kagome said

"Hey I'm the same age as you" I said

Right then the door open the show the fat man that poison them. He look at Sango then Kangome then finally looked at me. He pasue and look at me for a long time.

He walked up to me

"your so pretty I thing I will made you my bride" he said

"sorry bubby but your not my type" I said

"but you're my type" he said

When he reach to grab for My hand I kicked him in the head making him fly though the door and hit the wall.

"now we can escape" Sango said

Kagome, and Sango and I left the room to find Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu sit on the flood look at them.


	3. Chapter 3

" trying to escape I see" Suikotsu said

"you better go back to the room before I let Suikotsu play doctor" Bankotsu said

"do you think it was going to be that easy" Renkotsu said

"Actually yes, I did think it was going to be easy" I said

Bankotsu smile and Jakotsu coming in and laugh

"I like her, she funny" Jakotsu said

The fat guy came from the hallway with a big bump on his head

"what happen to you Mukotsu" Jakotsu ask

"that bitch kick me" he pointed to me

"let go back to the room" Kagome said while she was pulling on my arm

I nodded

We walked back to the room

Bankotsu P.O.V

"what do we do now, big brother" Renkotsu said once the girl left to the room

"We wait for Inuyasha and his friends to come" I said still looking at the hall way the girls were in

Mukotsu ask "is something wrong big brother"

"Mukotsu I want you to not touch any of the girls" I said

"what but there so pretty I can't have one of them" begged Mukotsu

"No"

"it's night we should go to sleep now" Renkotsu said

I walked to the window to see the two human monster in the yard. one of the human had machine parts and the other looked more demon then human and he was huge.

"it time to go to sleep Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu"

Kyoukotsu nodded but the machine part human just look at him.

"what is wrong, Ginkotsu?"

He just shock his head and when to sleep and so did Kyoukotsu.

Later that night

I woke up to see if the girl was not trying to escape. _I don't care if the other escape but I want to keep Nessa here as my…wait why I'm I thinking this way I don't even know her _

I walked down the wall way to the door of the girl room. I open the door slowly to found Sango and Kagome cuddled together in the bed but Nessa was not there. I looked though the room to find her asleep on the wall. I thought _the girls could have gave her a blanket. I guess they don't like her. _He started to notice her shivered a little. I thought _she must be cold._ I walk out and came back with a blanket. I walked to her and laid the blanket on her gently so I won't wake her. I looked at her beautiful face for a moment watching her breathing in and out then I left.

Nessa P.O.V

I woke up to find a blanket on me.

"I think I know who gave me this" I said looking at the door and hugging the blanket

Sango woke up "is their something wrong"

"No, go back to sleep" I said

Sango nodded and went back to sleep

I tightly hugged the blanket before I fell asleep

Bankotsu P.O.V 

I was walking down the wall way when I notice a white hair girl with a mirror in her hand outside. I walked outside to find it was Kanna.

"I got the girls." I pauses "When is Naraku coming"

"you brought three girls, there was only two in Inuyasha group you need to capture" she said in a emotionless voices

I stayed silence.

"Why get one more girl" she ask

"I don't know" I finally said

She waited a few moment before she said anything "He has something in store for her"

I looked her right in her emotionless eye said "What do you mean, what is Naraku plan for her"

She started to walk away. I started to ran after her in hope I could catch her but she disappeared in the forest.

I walked back in the house to find Jakotsu leading on my door.

"I heard the whole thing" he said with a smirk on his girlish face.

I just moved him out my way to get in my room and I close the door on his face.

Normal P.O.V 

Next day

Bankotsu woke up to a door swung open and Jakotsu jump on his bed.

"Ban Ban it time to wake up" Jakotsu said happily

Bankotsu thought of an idea to wake up the girls

"Jakotsu wake up the girls for me"

"okay Ban Ban" and with that Jakotsu ran out the room to the girls room.

He swung the door open and yell on top of his lungs "Wake up, it morning"

Sango and Kagome woke up but Nessa was still fast asleep. Bankotsu came in to find her still asleep.

"I thought you woke up all the girl" Bankotsu said

"I got them but she won't get up"

Bankotsu looked at her for a moment and then smirk at the idea he just thought of. He walked up to her leaded down to kiss her on her lips. Nessa woke up once his lip connect to hers'. She started to kiss back but then she realize what she was doing and push him back. She looked away at the flood trying to hind the blush that was show on her face. He just smirk at her reaction. He got up and back away from her. Sango and Kagome was shock that the leader of the Band of Seven just kiss Nessa.

"If you don't wake up when we say so then that will be your wake call." he smirked

"I like sound of that" Nessa smirk

Bankotsu didn't think she will answer it like that. He was shock but Jakotsu know what she'll said. She will say what on her mind good or bad it will be said.

"maybe you should share a room if you are going to be like this" Jakotsu said trying to hook them to together and it worked.

"yeah, we should share a room" Bankotsu said happily thing of what will happen when it come time to sleep.

"What you got to be kidding" Nessa said not believing in what just happen. First she in a room with a girl she don't like and her friend and now she stuck with the Leader of the Band of Seven.


	4. Chapter 4

Sango and Kagome was still starring at Nessa.

"you can stop starring already" Nessa said while rolling her eyes

"Did he just kiss you" Kagome ask

"No he didn't" Nessa said sarcastically

Sango snapped out of it already "so did you like it"

"yes" Nessa said simply

"really" Kagome said

"no" Nessa said quickly

Jakotsu said still standing there "you know you can leave the room"

"no, we didn't know we can leave the room" Nessa said sarcastically again

"Damn stop snapping at me ,that the second time"

"then leave me alone" Nessa said more upset

"your just mad that Bankotsu kiss"

"fuck you gay boy"

Jakotsu started to sob a little and that upset Nessa feel sorry for him. Nessa reach for his shoulder but Jakotsu slap her hand away. He ran off crying out the door.

Nessa yelled "Jakotsu, I didn't mean it"

"great job Nessa, you made him cry now we might get beat up for this" Kagome said

Nessa P.O.V

Kagome and Sango leave the room to go to the living room but I went to look for Jakotsu so I can say sorry. I walked though almost all the room but one. I swung the door open to find Bankotsu sitting on his bed reading a book.

"sorry I'll leave" I said trying to escape the man that kiss me

"come here I need to ask you something" Bankotsu said

I closed the door and walk to him slowly until I was standing right in front of him. Then he garb my arm and pulled me to him until I was sitting in his lap. I was blushing like crazy but he wasn't. He just stared in my eyes but then I started to feel his arm circle around my waist. I started to try to push him away he hugged my waist tighter.

"what are you doing" I said started to freak out.

I know he cute and all put I just met the guy and he already kiss me. I'm not a slut or a whore you know.

"Naraku" He said

"what" I said confused

"do you know him"

"no"

He open his mouth to said some thing but he closed it.

"if that all then you can let go of me" I said still blushing

"no that not all" he looked away from my eye and looked down. It felt like he was looking at my chest "I wanted to need if you every slept with anyone before."

"what it to you"

"nothing I just wanted to know"

I waited a while for answering saying "yes"

My answer looked like it hurt him a little.

He let go of my waist and said "get out"

With that I ran out the room to bump it to no other then Jakotsu.

"had fun with Bankotsu" he ask

I blush once he said this "no I didn't have fun'

"need why are you blushing" he started to elbow me

I just lied to myself. I was having fun. I was loving it. When he kiss me I wanted another kiss. When he hugged me I wanted to hug him back but I can't. He just trying to sleep with me that all. That why he agreed to share a room with me but maybe he didn't want to sleep with me. His eyes showed that no lust but love. He had the chance to rape me in the room but he didn't. I'll just ask him tonight.

Jakotsu poked Nessa asking "you okay"

That snapped Nessa out of her thoughts "yeah I'm okay." Then Nessa looked at Jakotsu "you planed this, didn't you"

Jakotsu try to look innocent and said "I don't know what you mean"

"you ran off know I would look for you and that I would bump in to Bankotsu."

He just smile a innocent and said "what if I did think of this plan it seem that you were enjoying your time with Bankotsu any way"

I stomp off now know it was all Jakotsu idea to get me and Bankotsu together but I don't know why me. Why not Sango or Kagome.

Bankotsu P.O.V

I walked out my room to see what Nessa and Jakotsu was talking about. I open to see a upset Nessa walking off and a smiling Jakotsu watching her walk away.

"what do you say to her" I ask a little worry about her.

"nothing I just ask her if she was having fun that all" Jakotsu said

Before I could say any thing the ninja boy Kohaku came in the house and called for us. Jakotsu and I walked to the living room to see Nessa, the other two girls and the rest of the bank of seven expect Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu there.

"hey ninja" I said to the Kohaku who was standing out side with Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu.

"I'm not a ninja I'm a demon slayer" Kohaku pointed to Nessa and said "but she a ninja"

Everyone looked at Nessa not believing it expect the two girls.

"She a girl she can't be killing people" Mukotsu said

"well if you saw her fight you'll think she was a ninja" Jakotsu said

"bitch are you really a ninja"

"that not my name and yes I am" Nessa said proudly

"Naraku want you to kill Inuyasha if the Band of Seven don't" Kohaku said

"wait she'll get kill if she try to kill Inuyasha" said

"she a half a demon like Inuyasha but not any demon" he paused "a guardian dog demon"

"a what"

"a demon who guards the elements, there is only three in the world. One is a cat, a fox, and a dog. The fox guards sound and wind. The dog guard the water, ice and darkness. The cat guard fire, earth, lighting and light."

Naraku appeared beside Kohaku

"They draw they energy from the element they control or shall I said guard. The cat is the light and the dog is darkness. The fox keep the light and darkness balance. It is said they are as strong as Sesshomaru." Naraku said looking at Nessa

"so you are trying to tell us she a female guardian dog demon who happen to also be a ninja." Jakotsu said "if she can't kill Inuyasha then no one can"

Nessa blush at the comment that Jakotsu made.

"you come to get the girls" Bankotsu said trying not to look at Nessa

"yes but not are lovely Nessa"

I felt a little relived that Nessa stay with us.

"if Inuyasha kill you then she might fight him" Naraku said

He looked down at Kohaku "get the girls"

Kohaku got Sango and Kagome and walked to Naraku. They disappeared in Naraku poison mist.

"so what do we do now" Jakotsu said


	5. Chapter 5

"now we have to wait for Inuyasha" Nessa said

The Band of Seven just looked at Nessa.

"What?"

"You're a demon and you didn't tell me" Jakotsu said

"Well, I'm half demon and half guardian." Nessa said try to tell them she not half human

"aren't guardian human" Renkotsu asked

"Well, they can be human or demon but the most powerful guardian are either and like Kohaku say there is only three in the world. We live off the element we protect. No human live off that so that mean we are different." Nessa explained

"But why you" I said

"I guess because my eyes and my skills at fighting"

"Your eyes?" Jakotsu ask

"Yes, my eyes are like my six sense. It allow me to have 360° view of my surroundings and I can see the smallest of thing from the a distance. I love my eyesbut when I use my eyes I can only see in black and white, I hate it." Nessa explained again

"Is that why your eyes are pale" Suikotsu said

"It not pale, it white and no"

"What is it called, your eyes"

"Byakugan, I can turn it off and on" she said showing what it really looks like

"Cool" Kyoukotsu said

"Do the other two have it" I ask

"One of them have the Byakugan but that because she my cousin." she said turn off her Byakugan

"Do your brother have it"

"No, he has the ability to manipulate water into forms of ice. That what you saw, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. A ice mirror."

"Cool, that a nice a ability and do you have it too" I ask again

"yes" Nessa said

Nessa P.O.V

I felt tired from the question

"Ok that enough question for today" I said

I got up and notices it was night time.

"It night time we all should go to bed" Suikotsu said

I started to walk to the room that now belong to me. The room I once share and now it belong to me and no one else.

Bankotsu grab my arm before I could walk through the door and he asked "You don't remember what I said this morning do you"

I try to pull my arm out of his hand but he tighten his grip on me "No, I don't"

"We share a room now" Bankotsu said with a smile

I started to yell "I'm not going"

I try to pull my arm out of his hand so I could run to MY room but he pick me up and throw me over his shoulder while I screamed 'no'. When we finally got in his room he closed the door and threw me on his bed. I dash to the door but he blocked me.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm not going to harm you." he said try to calm me down

"That hard to believe"

I know we were in a room before together but we have to sleep in the same room, in the same bed. He could try to rape me now and I'm not going to take that chance.

Bankotsu took a step forward and I took a step back. We did this until I hit the bed and right then he push me on the bed and pinned me. I started to calm down when he didn't move. I looked at him to see that he was staring at me, not smile just staring like he was fascinated or something.

He said getting off me and looking away me "I'm not going to hurt you"

"Why not, you didn't have that problem before"

" When we first met I thought you were a dumb village girl but when we fought you looked so beautiful, it was different." he paused "you weren't afraid to die or get blood on your clothes."

"That so sweet" I said with a smile putting my hand together and holding them to my chest. That made Bankotsu blush a little.

A few moment I stop smiling and cross my arm and my leg "And what that have to do with not harming me" I said with a little attitude

"I think I fell in love with you the first time we fought. You looked so…sexy fighting and your strong."

I felt like he meant every word.

"I love everything about you, the way you smile, laugh, spin, and fight" he looked at me "and that you are a little bigger then the other girls. You not so skinny like sick skinny or fat. Your just right." **(you know like Temari**** or Tsunami from Naruto) **

"I don't know if I should hit you or thank you"

He just smile "so do you love me too"

I waited a moment "Yes"

He got on the bed and pulled me in him lap and hugged me from behind

"You know I never slept with a demon before"

"Who said your going to sleep with me"

"Not sex"

I just looked away with embarrassment.

"Sorry"

"You have such a perverted mind" he said try to grab my breast but I slapped his hand away.

"Let go to sleep" I said

I got off his lap and got in bed and so did Bankotsu. He grabbed my waist and kissed me before we went to sleep.

Next day

The next day I woke up on my back. I open my eye to see if Bankotsu was still here. I found he was hugging my waist tightly and his head was on my chest. He smile in his deep sleep and his hand started grab my ass. I pulled his hands off me and kissed him like he did when I was asleep. He open his eyes and hugged me to deepen the kiss. I kissed back but then I pulled away.

"You like your new wake up call" I said with a smile

"Yes"

"Want another one"

"Yes"

We kissed for a few second until Jakotsu bust into the room. He stop when he saw us kissing. He started to jump up and down like a kid.

"little sister" he said still jumping

"little sister?" Bankotsu questioned

"She now dating my brother so now she my sister. She is part of the family, isn't she?" Jakotsu stopped jumping

"That if Ban Ban want me to" I said

"What kind of question is that, of course I want you"

Jakotsu and I hugged Bankotsu and I kissed him on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about updating it so late. I hope you will not hate me for this. **

Haku P.O.V.

It been 3 days seen the girls been kidnapped and this demon lost the girls scent.

"Do you know any one else who can find the girls." I asked to Miroku

"Yes, but Inuyasha and him don't get along" Miroku said

I felt the wind pick up. I looked to the west to see a gust of wind came right at me but it stop about 3 feet away from me. The wind stop to reveal a male wolf demon.

"Hey mutt face, where Kagome" he looked around "and that other girl that travel with you"

"The Band of Seven kidnapped the girls and this guy sister" Miroku looking at me

The wolf looked at Inuyasha piss off "you let Naraku take Kagome"

"Can you help us find them" I asked

"No, we don't need his help, we are doing find my are self" Inuyasha said

"When was the girl taken" he ask

"3 days ago"

"What 3 days ago? Mutt face, what have you been doing"

From the west comes 2 more male wolf demons in human form and wolves. **(you know Ginta and ****Hakkaku and the wolves in the anime) **

"Koga"

Once they stop in front of Koga they dropped to the ground.

"Man, you guys are slow" Koga said looking at the demons

"Will you help us" I asked

"is your sister cute" Koga asked

"yes, beautiful as Kagome" Miroku said

Inuyasha hit Miroku for what he said.

"Do you have any thing that belongs to one of the girls" Koga asked

"I have my sister necklace, will that work?"

"Yes" Koga said grabbing the necklace and letting the wolves smell it. Then the wolves sniffed around until they got the scent. The wolves barked and followed the scent. "come on they found the scent."

Nessa P.O.V.

I was sitting in the front of the house reading a book. When Bankotsu came outside and sat next to me. He looked over my shoulder like a little kid. I just turn around and kissed him. He kisses me back. He grabs the book out of my hand.

"What is so good about this book. You been reading it all day" he said looking at the cove

"It about a theft and a lord's daughter"

"oh, is it love story" he said giving the book back to her

They stay quiet for a few minutes

"do you want Inuyasha and the other to know about us"

"are you a shame of are love"

"no, I thought you would"

"why would I, your beautiful, sexy, strong, funny, and you know how to fight."

I blushed a little "you know someone has to tell my brother about us, right."

Jakotsu popped out of no where "can I tell him"

"yes"

One of Naraku bees came out of no where

"they must be here" I said "you want me to hide"

"no, I want you to stay with me"

Bankotsu and I waited for Inuyasha to come. I know that I couldn't kill Inuyasha with just two fans.

I pulled out my necklaces that had a little sword on it. I put it over the one my brother made for me.

"why have on two necklaces" He asked touching the new necklace.

"you'll see when Inuyasha" I said

Haku P.O.V.

The wolves and I started to see a house in front of us. Their was two people in front of it. I know one of them is Bankotsu, I can see his Banryu resting on his shoulder . I started to run faster. When we got there I saw who the other people was, it was my sister. Nessa was hugging him from the side and kissing him.

"what the hell are you doing to sis" I yelled

Jakotsu again pop out of no where in front of me

"Bankotsu and Nessa love each other" Jakotsu said childishly

I stood shock. My sister didn't kill her kidnapped, she fell in love with him. Well at lest she with Bankotsu. I'll going crazy if it was Naraku that her was kissing.

Koga took one look at Nessa and said "that your sister, she not cute at all"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME" Nessa yelled with her fans in her hand

"I said your ugly" Koga said calm

Nessa started to swing her fans at him but stopped when he laughed "that your weapon, fans"

Nessa swung her weapons and yelled "Dark Blade"

Like before with Bankotsu four black blade appeared and came at Koga but unlike Bankotsu he dodge it with eased

"MY BROTHER MADE THESE FOR ME" Nessa yelled

Then another four blades came at Koga. He dodge three in time but one got him on his left leg.

Inuyasha and the other finally came but with some new people. Sango and Kagome both were they.

"Naraku let us go, I don't know why put he did" Sango said

"he played us" Bankotsu said

"maybe he plans has change" Nessa said know it must have, for him to let them go instead of killing them.

"well he didn't change one thing."

Nessa closed her fans. I noticed that she has THE necklace on. I had to tell Inuyasha, they don't know what her can do.

"Inuyasha, Koga don't go easy on her. She may not look it but she IS strong. Just try not to get hit from any of her attack and keep a distanced from her."

"this is going to be over in a minute." Koga said running straight at her

My sister saw it and put her right hand up and yelled ice storm. Koga was frozen once the storm hit him. He wasn't dead, just frozen. I saw my sister use ice attacks once in my life. Some jerk pushes my sister friend in a river. She couldn't get out, so my sister put her hand in the water and it turn to ice. When I looked up at her friend she didn't frozen nor did any of the water around her. She was in a around of water that didn't frozen. I wanted to ask how but then that would be a stupid question wouldn't it.

Kagome screamed

"Bitch, why are you screaming?" I yelled covering my ears

"Why are you doing this" I yelled

"Naraku wants me too" she paused "brother… he found out"

How could he found out.

"what are you talking about" Inuyasha ask

"Nessa isn't human. She a demon, but not any kind of demon but a guardian DOG demon" I said looking at Inuyasha "their only three in the world. One a cat and another a fox. They can only be female to be these kind of demons"

Normal P.O.V.

When Inuyasha heard the word cat and fox remember something "I remember you, your Kira friend and Jazu cousin"

She nodded

Inuyasha pulled out his sword "Kira told me about guardian demon but I didn't believe her"

Kagome looked at Iunyasha "Who Kira?"

Nessa said coldly "His OTHER ex-girlfriend"

Kagome yelled "how many girls do you have, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha said "your still mad at what I did to Kira right"

Nessa smiled and nodded

Nessa rosed her hand slowly up over her head

Inuyasha didn't want to see what her next move will be so he swung his sword

"Wind Scar"

Nessa didn't move nor did Bankotsu. When the Wind Scar hit them a black light form around them.

"a barrier"


	7. Chapter 7

Normal P.O.V.

"a barrier" said Miroku amazed at what did "made of darkness"

"My sister's necklace allows her to be more created with her powers." Haku said looking at the barrier "Nessa used to love forming her three elements in to dogs."

He thought of the old days when they were traveling with Zabuza, who was like a second father to them. The times when Nessa was first finding at about her gift. Remembering when she was little…Zabuza bought her that necklace. A white snow flake necklace. We thought it was a normal necklace until this female bird demon attack them or shall I say my sister. The demon was about to put her claws in her put she blocked it with her Ice Mirror. She was little amazed and confused at what Nessa just did. The demon stop attacking her and asked if she was a demon. My sister told her she was only half demon. She glared at Nessa and circle her and notice the necklace Zabuza bought her . She told us that necklace belong to a guardian The demon also told us that the necklace let the person form their element in any were they want.

The barrier disappeared and so did Nessa and Bankotsu.

"Damn where did they go" Inuyasha yell holding his sword tightly ready to swing it any second.

"over here"

He turn to look he hide him to find Bankotsu was with rest of the Band of Seven.

Bankotsu calmly said "you should never turn your back on the enemy."

Right then Nessa appeared behind Inuyasha and cut him deeply in his back. He turn around put she wasn't there and again Nessa reappeared behind him but instead of cutting Inuyasha she kicked his legs. Inuyasha fell and once he was down Nessa put her foot on his cheat. He grabbed Nessa foot so she put a little more pressure on his cheat.

A sword appeared in her hand which of course is made of ice. Nessa looked at Inuyasha with a smirked and got ready to strike. She swung her sword. Before her sword made it to his neck a arrow when through her cheat. Nessa fell to the ground bleeding with a hold in her cheat. Inuyasha got up and saw Kagome was the one that shot it.

Once she was shot Koga was released from Nessa's ice. Confused about what had happen put felt to pity when he saw Nessa dieing.

Bankotsu ran to Nessa and picked her up. He wasn't crying but his eyes showed sorrow. Nessa wanted to tell him she loved him but he knew that. Bankotsu brushed her hair out of her face. Nessa smiled and mouthed goodbye, my sexy Mercenary and with that she was gone.

Bankotsu laid Nessa on the ground and kissed her one last time.

Bankotsu bent down and whisper in the dead guardian's ear "We will be together soon, my ninja"

Jakotsu ran to them and fell to the ground. He took the hair pin from his hair and placed it in her dead hands.

"Sister I wish you didn't have to die so soon. You were so fun to have around." Jakotsu said with tears in his eyes.

"Did you forget you we were fighting." Inuyasha yelled

"Jakotsu kill the girl that shot Nessa." Bankotsu said still staring at Nessa

"With pleaser" Jakotsu got up and walked slowly to Kagome. With rage we swung his sword at the bitch.

Koga blocked the sword and took her a few feet away from Jakotsu "Inuyasha it to dangerous for her to stay. I'm going to take her to safe place"

Jakotsu swung his sword and got Kagome in the arm. Koga ran at Jakotsu and stanch the shard from his neck that connected him to the living world. The once living Jakotsu was turn to bones.

The Great Bank of Seven were dieing one by one. Kyokotsu was killed by Koga. Then Renkotsu and Mukotsu was killed by Sango and Kagome. Next it was Ginkotsu and Suikotsu who were also killed by Koga.

The whole band of seven was killed expected for Bankotsu. The two wanted revenge. Bankotsu finally find someone that loves him and she get killed in front of him. Jakotsu finally find a GIRL that he can stand.

Bankotsu was still by Nessa side. Staring at her pale face hoping that she not died, waiting for white eye open and her lovely lips to say "Did you kill the Bitch yet?"

"Hey Bankotsu it not over yet"

Bankotsu got up slowly and pick up his Banryu.

"Your group killed my brothers and my lover" Bankotsu lifted up his head and stared at Kagome "so I'm going to kill the thing you love the most"

Bankotsu swung his Banryu and yell "Dragon Thunder"

Inuyasha used his Backlast Wave and sent his attack back at him. The Backlast Wave destroyed Bankotsu.

"Naraku could kill me so he sent people to do it for him" Inuyasha

"What I don't get is why sent Nessa to kill me too"

Haku bend down next to his sister touching the moon necklace "when I was in the village I heard that Naraku was going to re-incarnate him in a different time"

"that still didn't answer my question"

"Nessa has the gift to re-incarnate other and her herself in a different time. And if I guess Nessa going to reincarnate the bank of seven" He looked up at Inuyasha "it not over. He want Nessa to kill you right"

Inuyasha nodded

"She has a another chance to kill you and since Kagome kill Nessa she will also come after her too "

"so in other word Kagome and me aren't safe anywhere"

Haku nodded "Inuyasha tell the other what I told you and but I don't think Naraku going to be reincarnate so your not going to have to worry about him when you next see Nessa"

Haku picked up Nessa and walked over to Bankotsu bones and laid her near them. Haku got up and disappeared. There in Nessa hands where butterfly necklaces.

**In Kagome Time**

Inuyasha and his group where able to kill Naraku and join Kagome in her time. Inuyasha and his group were able to travel to kagome time as long with Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome had to make should that they know what to do in kagome time, we can't have Sesshomaru kill people now can we.

They now go to school with Kagome

Inuyasha and the other where in class when the hear that there were some new student here to day. The said one was a cute gut with one braided hair, other was a sexy gay guy that look so much as a girl, and the last was a girl with pale white eye. They also said that the girl was sarcastic a time.

**The group thought they were going to finally have a safe and happy life with Naraku die. Guess again if you want to find out about what happen next then you have to read the next story. Oh and I forgot to tell you this story end before it go to Kagome time so I just gave you a little previous of the next story. **


End file.
